


Eternal Flame

by morethanwords



Series: klaine valentines challenge 2017 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: The first time Kurt saw Blaine Anderson, he just knew.Kurt's new dance teacher was perfect... perfect for Kurt





	

"I believe it’s meant to be"

*************

The first time Kurt saw Blaine Anderson, he just knew.

Kurt was in New York during the summer before he was due to start at NYADA, spending a few weeks getting himself organised before school started up. He’d been lucky enough to find a room to rent in a stylish loft apartment, sharing with a couple of girls who’d advertised the room on the NYADA forum. He was in the process of making the room his ‘own’.

He’d spent a day job hunting and had successfully managed to bag himself a few hours work each week in a trendy men's boutique. The owner had taken one look at the ‘individual’ style of his outfit.. and had offered him the job on the spot. It seemed things were going well.

Aware that if he was going to have any shortcomings at NYADA, it would probably be in ‘dance’, Kurt decided to enrol on one of the summer dance short courses the college were offering. He’d certainly never had any formal dance training at high school.. and he’d heard rumours that the fearsome dance teacher, Miss July, would select one of the weaker students to torment and try to break. It didn’t sound like a productive teaching method to Kurt, but he certainly didn’t want to be on the receiving end of Miss July’s wrath.

*******

Walking into the small dance studio for the first time was more intimidating than he thought it’d be. Kurt was wearing his brand new yoga pants.. and he knew he pretty much looked the part, but one sight of the few other students already in the room warming up made him feel woefully inadequate. The class had been labeled as ‘refresher course’, but he’d been assured it was suitable for beginners. So far everyone in the room looked like they could have been dance majors.

Kurt’s dance sessions were being run by one of the older students… and he was completely unprepared for the vision of beauty that walked in through the door a minute or two before the lesson was due to start. Obviously years of dance had helped this guy develop toned muscles on his small frame, filling out his casual cut off sweatpants and tight t-shirt to perfection… his hair a mess of unkempt curls.. and his smile, gorgeous. 

“Hi everyone, I’m Blaine. Your dance teacher for the next three weeks.” Even his voice was beautiful.

Kurt’s heart almost missed a beat.. and he became aware he was staring when Blaine caught his eye, smiling brightly at him.. he blushed at being caught, but he really needed to get to know this guy.. because even across the room he could feel a ‘pull’.. a connection… something he could never believe was possible. He could only hope that Blaine could feel it too.

He managed to hold his own in the dance session, amazing considering how off kilter he was feeling…. choosing to stay near the back for the first lesson at least, relieved it wasn’t a disaster, but couldn’t help blushing each time he and Blaine caught each others eye during the lesson. As soon as the lesson was over, Kurt knew he couldn’t just leave the room.. without at least doing or saying something. He stood there.. frozen to the spot.. scared to approach the older boy.. but desperately wanting to at the same time. He took a deep shuddery breath, unused to feeling so out of his depth. He’d usually run from anything this far out of his comfort zone. Nobody, in his limited dating experience, had ever made him feel like this.. and they hadn’t even spoken yet.

“Kurt?” Blaine said softly walking towards Kurt, startling him. “Everything okay?” He touched Kurt’s arm gently to gain his attention.. Kurt almost gasping at the touch. He felt it right through to his toes.

“Yes,” Kurt answered hoarsely, “fine.” He cleared his throat. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Blaine was staring right at him., his fingers still on Kurt’s arm. “Are you sure? You can tell me..”

Kurt looked down at Blaine’s hand.. his touch warm, and comforting. “No.. um yes, I think.” Damn this wasn’t going well. “Blaine..” he breathed… reddening… feeling just on the edge of losing control and begging Blaine to hold him and take care of him. He’d never felt like this before… never felt this connection with ‘anyone’.

Blaine hesitated, looking initially worried, then relaxing somewhat… tightening his fingers around Kurt’s arm, pulling them a little closer together… a small smile appearing on his face. “I think… maybe.. I know…” He didn’t finished the sentence. Suspense hung in the air, thick and heavy.

“You do?” Kurt asked eventually, high pitched and shaky… despite the time he’d taken to try and steady himself.

“I was going to just chill for the rest of the day,” Blaine said quietly. “Do you want to come back to my apartment? I have this great coffee machine… and I have food.. I can cook you something if you haven’t eaten.” By the time he finished talking, Blaine’s face was just inches from his own. Kurt could barely breathe.

“Coffee,” Kurt said with a whisper.. a smile on his lips, “how can I say ‘no’ to that?”

********

Things should have felt awkward.. but they didn’t. They had chatted on the way home, but hadn’t touched on the fact that they’d only just met.. and that now Kurt was heading back to Blaine’s apartment.

“This is a cool apartment for a student,” Kurt commented, giving Blaine’s apartment an appraising look. “Very cool.”

“Well, yes.” he led Kurt through to his sleek shiny kitchen. “I’m actually living here with my brother. He’s an actor.. and fortunately for me, he’s currently working on a job in LA for a few weeks. So not only am I living in more luxury than most students, but I also have it to myself at the moment.”

“Oh wow! You obviously get on, then.”

“We do.. but despite him being ten years older than me, he’s definitely the child in our relationship.”

Kurt laughed. “It’s still nice that you live with him though.”

“In truth, we’d grown apart.. what with him being so much older than me. I was only eight when he went away for college.. and when he offered for me to live with him, I thought ‘why not?’. It’s given us the chance to get to know each other again.”

**********

“I don’t normally do this sort of thing,” Kurt rushed, as soon as he had a mug of coffee tightly gripped in his hands.

“What? Drink coffee?” Blaine murmured, taking a step closer to Kurt.. crowding his personal space. 

“Smart ass.” Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes fondly.. staring at Blaine’s lips. They really were plump and luscious.. and Kurt wondered what they would feel like pressed against his own.

Blaine laughed. “You got me. But for the record.. neither do I.” 

“Glad to hear we’re both upstanding guys. So are you single?”

“Yes. You?”

“Oh the single life for me,” Kurt singsonged. “At the moment at least.”

“I see. Confident are we?”

Kurt paused. “Actually, no not really. I’m hardly experienced in all this. Would it have made any difference if I’d said I wasn’t single?”

Blaine smoothed his hand along Kurt’s jawline, rubbing his thumb across his pink bottom lip. He shrugged. “No not really. It might have taken us a bit longer to get there.. but we’d definitely be together at some point.. I’m sure of it.”

“Me too.” Kurt cheekily peeking out his tongue to lick the tip of Blaine’s thumb where it lingered on his lip, his eyes flickering closed.. a daring move. He heard Blaine groan, snapping his eyes back open.

“Um sorry..” Kurt whispered. “That was a bit forward of me.”

Blaine choked out a small laugh. “Trust me Kurt, that’s really not ‘forward. I’ve been chatted up by guys who would have had me naked in some compromising position by now, given half a chance. I prefer it your way.”

Kurt’s breath was shaky… realising how out of touch he must be with how things were in the real world. “Um.. I believe you promised me food?”

“I did indeed. What are we going for here? Breakfast? Brunch.. I’ve got eggs..”

“Sounds perfect.”

**********

This was becoming a routine. Kurt had just had his third dance lesson in as many days.. and was now heading back with Blaine to his apartment again. After the first day they’d exchanged numbers and had been texting regularly. Yesterday, back at Blaine’s apartment they’d shared chaste kisses over coffee.. and a few more while they watched a movie… and then when they were saying goodbye at Blaine’s front door later, Blaine had kissed him hot and dirty.. thrusting his tongue into Kurt’s mouth.. until Kurt could barely breathe. Kurt had almost begged Blaine to let him stay longer.. but in the end he’d headed off to the subway with his cock thick and wanting.

He’d jerked off in the shower as soon as he got home.. and again at bedtime.. and again this morning after he remembered he was going to see Blaine again in a few hours. The next time, he hoped it might be Blaine’s hand that was wrapped around him.

Today they drank coffee as they worked side by side in Blaine’s kitchen.. making a breakfast of pancakes with syrup and scrambled eggs. Blaine piled all the food onto one plate, feeding Kurt mouthfuls from the same fork he ate from himself… kissing him between bites.. leaving Kurt so turned on he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“I think I’m going to shower,” Blaine said softly. “Care to join me?”

This felt huge. A line they hadn’t crossed yet… a line Kurt wanted to cross. “I.. um.. Blaine.”

Blaine wrapped his arms round him, leaning up to kiss Kurt’s forehead. “No pressure Kurt. If you don’t want that, it’s fine. If you do, that’s fine too.”

“I’d like to.”

*********

Kurt was thankful the sound of the shower went someway to drowning out how loud his cries were as he thrust into Blaine’s fist. He’d been a little shy and self-conscious when Blaine had first pulled him in to join him under the powerful water spray, but he was long past that now. There was no point in being embarrassed when he was on the verge of spilling on to Blaine’s hand… and anyway, Blaine looked like he was enjoying this as much as Kurt, what with the kisses he was placing on Kurt’s neck and collar bones.. sealing a kiss over Kurt’s gasping mouth as Kurt came.

“Gorgeous,” Blaine whispered, “you’re so gorgeous,” before taking his own cock and jerking himself off with a few short strokes. “See what you do to me..” he murmured.

“I wanted to do that for you,” Kurt said petulantly. 

Blaine kissed away his pout. “Don’t worry.. there’ll be plenty of time for that later. I haven’t shown you my bedroom yet, have I?”

**********

By the end of the summer, Kurt could officially say he had ‘come of age’ with style. He’d arrived in New York as someone resembling a blushing baby penguin. Eager to learn, but a little unsure of himself.

Now, he was about to start at one of the country’s top performing arts schools, already having found himself a hot sexy older boyfriend.. ‘his soulmate’.. who he would wake up with most mornings. Some people thought they’d rushed things, but Kurt and Blaine knew they were ‘meant to be’.


End file.
